narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berserkchart486/State of Union III
Hi Guys, For those who do not know of me, I am Beserkchart and I have been a user of the narutofanon wiki for around a year. Now, what I’m going to address right now is our state of Union. I understand that Ten and Sei have addressed this before, but they haven’t in a while and we need to do so. Don’t get me wrong, everyone is doing their job well and they may not have addressed our state of union because of the many blogs that we receive from Chrono, Njalm and Void on a weekly basis. However, I feel as though it is my job as a frequent user of the wiki to give an update on our current status. As of currently, we have had several new users come in who have influenced our wiki greatly, despite the fact that I do not agree with some of their choices. Hey, but that’s just me. Anyway, these new users have made themselves apart of this community and have made changes which are indeed for the better. Njalm has influenced the wiki with his new policies and wonderful assistants who tracks down pages with incorrect grammar and spelling. Chrono has done so through the use of his wonderful suggestions about how to truly make your character better along with creating opportunities for users to roleplay with one another in an organized manner. If you don’t know, I am indeed referring to the Chunin Exams. That can be found here: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chrono_Nexus/The_Chunin_Exams. Illusive Dream has influenced this community by infecting it with extremely awesome, detailed, powerful characters. In fact, I truly believe that Dream’s characters are perfect examples of how a character should be constructed. Lastly, Void has done his best to influence this community by creating blogs about how to properly construct characters, how to fix your pages, how to properly roleplay and many more essential things that we need for to truly utilize our potential in the fullest to create great content while also having tons of fun. Our beloved Tsuchikage, Benny, (I think he’s our Tsuchikage) has now started up his very own Newspaper and Anyway, these seem to be the only good things happening and I know we can do better. As a result, I have requested that others from the other naruto fanon come and join us. The reasoning for this is because we don’t put ENOUGH work into our content and what we write. Now, I will deny that some of you do excel at creating characters, techniques, etc. However, we do need to start doing something that Kishi has stopped doing since the beginning of the Naruto: Shippuden series. That is we should start explaining how techniques and how our characters can do certain things. For example, your character can create a misty fog of acid which burns everything in its path. It is essential that you back this up with a response on how they can do this. These simple things can improve the quality of the content here a lot while also strengthening your understanding of the character. Next on my list, we must stop jamming random abilities together on our characters. Giving your character expertise in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu along with Space-Time and three nature transformations is absolutely awful and ridiculous. Honestly, stacking your character with stuff like this isn’t helping them get any stronger. In fact, the most overpowered characters are the ones that can be defeated the easiest. With that, I strongly encourage if not demand that everyone truly read and comprehend this as it is written. The administration can no longer sugar coat this anymore. We must do better and try harder. This is plea for help from me. Please help the administration make this the best wiki out there. So that we can have brotherhood and amazing, creative ideas that we can reflect in the best manner possible. Category:Blog posts